


thrilled by the still of your hand

by orphan_account



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Angry Kissing, Arguing, First Kiss, Friends to Enemies, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Tension, also theyre both 18 but thats not really relevant, but then back to lovey dovey stuff :), for like ten minutes, this takes place a little over a year after the strike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:00:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25683166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dialogue Prompt: "Move out of my way before I make you."Rating: MWarnings: Argument, Makeout Session, Neck Kisses, Implied NSFW Ending??
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74





	thrilled by the still of your hand

**Author's Note:**

> title from: No Plan - Hozier
> 
> hi, i'm gay, and hozier lyrics are my only thoughts! welcome to the shitshow!

"You're just- You're jealous because I actually have a chance at getting out of this mess, Jack!"

The argument had stretched on for longer than either of them had ever expected. It had started as such a trivial conversation, an open ended debate that soon morphed and shifted into the monster of a fight that was driving the two of them apart. Started when Davey said he had been thinking about leaving the newsies to go back to school full time. There had been talk of Davey going back anyhow, but he had always said that weekends and days after school would still be the same. He would still be standing on a corner across the street from Jack, still be hawking headlines, still be coming up with elaborate stories on the fly. 

Jack had accepted that. He didn't mind it, not one bit, because he would still get to see Davey, still get to talk and joke around, still get to touch him- whether that be a pat on the back or a shoulder nudge. He would still get to be part of his life.

He would still be able to be important to him.

But when Davey mentioned going back to school and getting a "real" job, all of Jack's barely-there rationality had been replaced with nothing but worry and the fear of being abandoned. Forgotten. Nothing but a memory, and not a fond one at that.

He knew that he was being selfish for wanting Davey to stay behind, because he knew that he had so many great things going for him. He was talented. He was a talented writer, a talented storyteller, a talented student who was more intelligent than anyone Jack had ever known and was able to pick things up on the fly. He was going to go far in life. Who knew? Maybe one day, Davey would be writing for the very paper that Jack spent hours each day selling. 

There was a bittersweet irony in that realization, which had struck Jack with an anger in his chest that he hadn't felt in nearly a year's time. He didn't want to be a memory. Didn't want to be just another face in the crowd that Davey used to know. They were friends. Partners. They had been through hell and back together with the strike, and Davey was really willing to give all of that up?

"Oh, you-- You think I'm jealous? Jealous 'cause you get t'go to a fancy school, huh? Jealous 'cause- 'cause what? 'Cause ya think you're so much better than me?" Jack spat, glaring at Davey as he crossed his arms defensively. He knew it was a low blow, but the thought of Davey thinking that Jack was less than him was petrifying. What if that was why Davey wanted to go back? What if he was leaving because he realized that he could do better?

Davey's reaction had been exactly what Jack had expected. "No, Jack, you-- Damn it, you know I don't think that! But-- But I just- I love being a newsie, you know that. I love working with you guys, but this could be my future on the line! I mean, for God's sake- the strike was last year! We're both eighteen, we both need to just- just grow up! Can't you see that, Jackie?!"

"Don't you fuckin'-- Don't you dare 'Jackie' me! Dave, after the strike, after all them boys started lookin' up t'you-- ya can't just leave 'em high and dry! You can't do that to them, and you sure as hell can't do that to me!" Jack boomed, his voice becoming louder with each passing second. 

The gravity of what he had just said weighed in heavy on his chest. The deafening silence that followed after was his worst nightmare. 

Still, he didn't dare back down.

They were at a standstill now. Both of them breathing heavy, staring into each other's eyes with looks sharp enough to cut through steel. Jack had never seen Davey look so intense, so angry, so assertive.

He hated the fact that it wasn't a bad sight to see.

Davey opened his mouth to speak, but after a pause, he shook his head and clenched his fists, walking past Jack to the ladder. "You know what, Jack? You're acting like a damn kid. I'm done with this," He hissed, but just before he could reach the railing, Jack stepped in front of him, effectively preventing him from leaving the rooftop.

He stared up at Davey, and for once in his life, he truly resented the few inches that Davey had on him. He crossed his arms and squared his shoulders, glaring up into Davey's eyes. "You're thinkin' about leavin' before we're done? You ain't goin' nowhere until we sort this out, Jacobs."

Davey seemed as though he were ready to explode. He had a fire ignited in his gaze that was more intense than any blaze Jack had ever seen. He radiated heat, anger, rage, and… a strange passion that made it impossible for Jack to think straight. "Move out of my goddamn way before I make you, Kelly."

"Is that a challenge?"

Just like that, something snapped. Jack could feel the atmosphere changing. One second it was heavy, tense, suffocating- but as soon as the words left Jack's lips, the tension was a cut cord. What remained was nothing but a blazing fire, an inferno of heat that could not he put out.

Jack saw hands coming toward him, and he braced for impact. He knew that Davey was going to push him back, move him out of the way, shove him into the rooftop railing and leave and be over with him and never talk to him again and hate him--

And then he was suddenly pulled forward by handfuls of his shirt until he felt the telltale warmth of lips touching his own. 

Davey was kissing him.

Jack stood there, frozen in shock, until he was able to make enough sense of the situation to pull away. Not that he wanted to pull away; no, if Jack had it his way, they would kiss for hours. Days. Months on end.

But he needed to make sure this was /real/.

"Dave, what--..." He cut himself off as he saw the hungry expression on Davey's face. The look in his eyes made Jack's knees go weak.

Yeah. Yeah, okay. This was happening.

They stood there for a long while, both taking deep breaths, trying to come up with any semblance of a reason for what just happened. They were both playing the waiting game. Waiting for someone to make the move, take the chance. Waiting for the inevitable shoe to drop.

Just as Jack opened his mouth to speak again, to tell Davey to go, to tell him that this entire thing was a mistake to apologize for starting the argument in the first place, he felt Davey's lips on his own once again, and this time, he didn't think about the consequences of kissing back.

Jack pushed them both away from the edge of the railing, hands shoving against Davey's chest. Davey let him, but just as soon as the power was given to Jack, it was taken away by the feeling of large hands gripping tight onto his hips. He felt Davey squeeze, and suddenly, Jack was putty in Davey's hold. The taller of the two boys pulled Jack as close to him as possible, standing chest to chest, and neither of them could get enough of the contact. He pulled away from the kiss with a deep breath, before his lips trailed searing hot kisses down Jack's jaw. "If you really think I would be able to stay away from you," He started, gently sucking on the spot just below Jack's earlobe, "then you're more of an idiot than I thought you were."

"Rude," Jack gasped as he tilted his head back, his mind reeling at what was happening. Just moments ago, they had been pissed at each other, ready to rip each other's throats out- and now, David Jacobs was kissing his neck and running his hands down his sides, along his back, down to the backs of his thighs. "Fuck, Davey-- Dave, please, please, kiss me again," Jack whined- legitimately whined- as a hand came up to tangle in Davey's dark hair.

Those lips trailed back upward until they landed on Jack's once again. This kiss was passionate. Rough. Fueled by desire and hunger and pent up energy that hadn't yet been released. Davey's hands had made their way to Jack's shoulders, gently pushing down, and within seconds, they were both on the ground. 

Davey pulled back just long enough to stare at Jack for a moment, soon pulling him into his lap. Jack sat on top of him, straddling his thighs as he wound his arms around Davey's neck, kissing him with all that he had.

A thought popped into his mind. Usually, in situations like this, Jack was the one doing all the manhandling. It was no secret to anyone that Jack had experience in bed, but during those nights, Jack was the one to take the lead. He was the one to set the pace, to run the show. The one to make call the shots.

He never expected Davey to be the more dominant out of the two of them, but, fuck, this was making Jack think long and hard about that tough guy persona he put out as a front.

Jack was the one who pulled away that time, albeit reluctantly, his chest heaving as he stared down at Davey. Their position was everything but innocent, but Jack couldn't help but think that the man beneath him looked gorgeous. He was flushed, with swollen, parted lips as he breathed hard. His eyes were blown out, wild with want, and though Jack was sure that he looked about the same, there was something so special about seeing Davey look so uncomposed.

"Davey..."

"Jackie," Davey murmured, a hand coming up to cup Jack's cheek. There was a new look in his eyes. One of want, of need, but also one of... hesitance.

It made Jack's heart leap out of his chest.

"...I'm sorry. For earlier, I mean. I just... I didn't want you forgettin' about the fellas, y'know?" Jack murmured softly, though he leaned in, pressing a gentle kiss to the underside of Davey's jaw. "I didn't want you... forggettin' about me."

"I could never forget you," Davey whispered, pulling away just enough to look into Jack's eyes. "I can't promise that I'm still going to work with you guys after all this is over, but that doesn't mean we can't still see each other, right? If I get a job, I'll be able to get my own place... And then I can see you whenever I want. And it's not like I live a thousand miles away, either," Davey reminded him with a soft grin. "I... I'm sorry for how I acted, too. I don't like raising my voice like that," He murmured, furrowing his brows.

"...Ain't gonna lie, though. That was real attractive. Who knew David Jacobs had such a mouth on 'im?"

"I've got a mouth for other things, too."

"Oh, shut up and kiss me, you ass."

"I think I can do that."


End file.
